The Pure and Unpure
by Serena Tokyo
Summary: This is about the life of Serena and everyone else after the Stars went back home. Everything is normal and the world is unaware of the great sleep that comes near, and the truth of Earth's true Heir shall be revealed.
1. The Warning

PS: In no way or another, I do not own Sailor Moon. I just borrow the characters and use them in my stories so please do not sue me. I have done nothing! Lol. Enjoy my little story and I created Dark moon all by myself a LONG time ago!  
  
  
  
There was a new shop in town, a coffee shop to be exact. It was in the middle of a small town right in front of a park. It was a lovely creamy white, with blue outlines. The walls were covered with crawling vines that bloomed small white or pink buds any day of the year. The roof was a soft brown and the doors were a light polished brown. The inside was very simple, when you walked into the shop, there would be a wall up to your waist that separated the two main sections. To your left were the pantries and the counter where you ordered. To the right, on the other side of the wall were the tables in neat rows. The table's tops all had designs of a different kind of flowers with vines wrapped around the edges. The tables were all tall with large tops. Their chairs were also tall but only tall enough for a regular person to sit on it with ease. The chairs had long legs but the seating were a light green with small leaves in a much similar green so they nearly blended with the original color. New desserts were always made in the mornings and the coffee was made in front of you. They had their own herbal plants being grown from the very inside where they would make the tea out of. The smell of coffee and sweets could be smelt from a mile a way. Everyone was coming in, drawn by this new shop and its secrets that are hidden inside of them.  
  
Amara was sitting inside the coffee shop drinking some herbal green tea. A book was open on the table and she was reading it while she sipped her tea. Her quick eyes quickly read the pages, consuming in everything but her mind wondered away. She was in the corner, alone and undisturbed. She was quiet and no one ever noticed her, and she had wanted this. The shop's door chime rang as Michelle walked in. Her presence was known immediately toward every guy's eyes but she was too consumed in her search. She wore a sea-green skirt that stopped an inch above her knee with a small slit to her right that was only half an inch. A light blue sleeveless tank top was covered by a white sweater that was buttoned only halfway. She wore a pair of blue high heel sandals that made her appear an couple inches taller than her usual height. Her hair hung loose upon her shoulders in waves that seemed to frame her face. She wore small black sunglasses and she hardly had to put make-up cause her face looked like an angel's face. Her lips were always a rosy pink with her cheeks a nice light red that made her aqua eyes seem so beautiful.  
  
She noticed Amara reading by the corner of the shop immediately. She was too far away to see how she looked or what she was doing but Michelle didn't care. She had been looking for Amara because she had missed her. Now she had found her and she wasn't going to lose her from her sight again. She smiled and walked over to Amara, unaware of all the eyes that watched her. She looked at Amara as she finally was in front of her, now she could see her plainly. Amara had on tight black jeans that showed her long built legs with a navy blue shirt covered by a jean jacket. Amara's sandy hair was messy from all the wind that had gone through the helmet when she had ridden her motorcycle and it was a golden color from the sun's reflection. Her face was still flushed and a slight pink color. Michelle smiled and pulled up the other chair from her side and sat down on it. She watched Amara's dark blue eyes flicker through the pages like a flame wanting to live.  
  
Amara's mind was still wondering around when she felt the small tingle meaning someone she knew was near by. She felt the special tingle that no one could turn on unless it was.......  
  
Amara quickly snapped out of her trance and looked up to see Michelle's smiling face watching her. She smiled at Michelle with one of her grins. Michelle's stomach seemed to lit up with butterflies automatically and Amara knew this, "Hey Michelle, what brings you here if I may ask?" Michelle placed her elbows on the table top with her palms upward and placed her head on them, "Welcome back Amara. I was wondering when you would sense me." Michelle grinned and Amara grinned back, "Funny Michelle. May I ask again, what brings you back to me again?" Amara positioned herself like Michelle so they both were eye level. Michelle's eyes quickly turned into concern as she frowned "Amara, I have been troubled by the seas again. They roar in my ears like terrible storms and it hurts so. They cry out to me, their voices heard from far away. And you know what that means." Amara got up suddenly, standing up, "Does that mean what I think it means?" Michelle sat up straight, and nodded her head, "Does Serena and the other know about this Michelle?" Michelle shook her head making her hair float around like waves, "I doubt it, unless Pluto also has sensed it along with Hotaru." Amara gripped the table, "If Serena doesn't know, she may be in grave danger. We have to warn her of the storm that is coming toward her." Michelle's eyes darted up straight into Amara's, "Oh Amara does this mean what I think it means?" Amara looked down at her confused, "You mean about the vacation we are currently on will be spoiled over a prediction by you?"  
  
Michelle nodded her head, "Yes, this place is too good to leave behind. I mean, it was over 8 hrs away from Tokyo." Amara smiled, "Oh Michelle, our job as protectors is more important. We must protect the princess."  
  
Michelle nodded her head and smiled at Amara. Just then, Amara's stomach grumbled loudly and Amara slumps on the chair, "After we eat of course though." Michelle begins to laugh with a large sweatdrop over her head, "I think Serena's habits are getting to you."  
  
Amara jumped right back up, "I'll order some food to go from this place then we can leave, deal?" Michelle reached over and took the tea that Amara had nearly dropped from that last surprise jump, "And I'll drink the rest of the tea before it gets cold." Amara nodded her head and was in line in a matter of seconds. Michelle merely smiled as she sipped the tea. Amara ordered a ton of takeout food and when it was done, Amara ran back to Michelle, and grabbed Michelle's hand. All the people saw of the lovely goddess that had came into the shop merely moments ago was an aqua flash of something zooming by with speed. Then all you saw next was Amara running with a large bag of food in one hand and poor Michelle in the other.  
  
Well, Michelle here was practically dragged with the tea cup still in her hand and Amara threw her into her red convertible that was parked to the side of the sidewalk. Amara jumped in the driver's seat with the food thrown in the back, and Michelle still gripping the tea cup for dear life, in the passenger's seat. Amara reached out and took out a portable phone from the side of her seat and dialed a number. Amara turned on the car and drove out with amazing speed into the highway. She pulled out some black glasses and put them on with a sly grin, "Operator, get me Serena Tsukino please."  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Silence fills the quiet area that was filled with fog. The fog made it hard to tell if it was a room or simply a large area with endless space, for the sides looked like nothing but whiteness and the ceiling a dark dreamy blue. The floor was a creamy color that seemed to blend in with the fog. It swirled around gently, forming small shapes, and whispering small deadly sounds. The whispers echoed across the walls or what was considered walls, "Danger...danger.....danger....." The words echoed silently like slithering snakes. Beside that, the room was silent and it was basically empty. The only thing that showed through the place were two large double doors in the center. They had a elegant design of what appeared to be vines and roses carved into it. The door handles sparkled a gold color, and the doors were a smooth dark cream color that shone through the fog. Far off the corner or what seemed a corner, was a large mirror that was an oval shape. Surrounding the mirror was the frame that was a dark white. What was carved into its smoothness was not able to be seen. Whatever carved was hidden among a spell of invisibility but what was seen was breathtaking that it was indescribable. To the left of the mirror about 5 ft away was a small chair. It's cushion was a dark red like spilt blood and the design of the chair legs was nothing but vines that ran all the way up to the back. The cushion's design were roses that were about to bloom fully but still looking like their buds.  
  
In the chair was the form of a being, or something relating to a human. It stood up from where it was sitting and walked to the mirror. It's form was tall and well sculpted. The head seemed to be outlined in blackness that fell straight down to the waist. Small curves came from the chest and nothing but smoothness followed down to its waist. The sides of it were narrow waves and its legs were long and slender. Willowy arms were to the side and in its hand was a large staff that was either a couple inches taller or the same height. It walked up the mirror and was about 2 ft away from the mirror. The fog swirled around the body like small snakes swimming around it. It brought its other hand that didn't hold the staff and brought it up to it's face. The sound of air being blow was heard but it sounded like the wind rustling through the leaved on a spring day. All the fog automatically swirled all around the figure like a small twister then rose above it like a water fall upside down. It came crashing down like the waves crashing into the sand. It fell upon the floor and this time it only rose up to the creatures ankles. It stepped out from the darkness into the light, and looked upon the mirror.  
  
Pluto looked into the mirror before her, her dark eyes reflecting a bit of light. Her blood red lips were a small smile and her face was alit with amusement. Her long dark green hair, which looks more like black, fell upon her shoulders down to her waist. She leaned the staff upon the mirror and brushed her hair with her hands. She placed her right hand on the mirror and sighed deeply,  
  
"Mirror of wisdom and truth,  
  
show me what I desire to see  
  
with eyes unclouded before me"  
  
The Mirror's glass turned a dark green and it swirled around like it was nothing but smoke. It kept changing colors like firecrackers upon a black sky and the color reflected upon Pluto's face. The image of Serena appeared with her being lectured by her teacher. Serena's face looked like it was going to cry. Raye and Mina were snickering in the background and Lita was trying to hold down the teacher from hitting Serena. Amy was next to Serena with a very large sweatdrop over her head and a slight smile. Pluto smiled and the mirror once again changed so that Darien was seen reading a book in a bench somewhere outside. Pluto's eyes stayed on him longer then the mirror changed over to Amara and Michelle. Pluto's eyes filled with amusement at the sight of Michelle clutching for dear life with Amara driving like a manic. Michelle sat up straight suddenly and then her head turned to Pluto's eyes. Michelle stared straight upon Pluto, and Pluto fell back a bit. Pluto was frightened, she couldn't see me, no one can. That's impossible! Michelle's lips moved into one word but then the image disappeared instantly. The mirror changed instantly once again to a dark blue, then to a dark red, then pure red. The mirror then changed to a bright black that illuminated the whole area with a large flash then the mirror was silent. Pluto stared at the mirror, her eyes wide in fright. She backed up a bit and the fog rose up around her, "Danger.....danger...danger!" The words rose to her ears screaming high pitched screams and Pluto fell down grasping her ears to block off the sound. She fell to the floor onto her knees, the screams, stop please. And Michelle, what were you saying? Help? Danger? What is wrong? What is coming? She stood up still covering her ears and stare at the empty mirror. The mirror changed and all that was seen was the two colors, red and black, swirling together like smoke and then crashing down like a waterfall. Pluto let her hands fall limp upon her sides, her ears no longer hearing anything. Her eyes were large with fright, "Oh no. Something's coming!" 


	2. The beginning of the end

The day is sunny and bright. Birds chirp happily while the white puffy clouds float lazily across the sky. Tokyo was calm and peaceful. Kids run around across the street corners screaming happily with delight.  
  
All of a sudden, car honks were heard from the streets followed by loud brake stops. Cars twisting and turning to the sides but nothing big. Dust filled the whole area in thick clouds like the tide of a sea coming in. The kids stopped playing and turned to see what was the commotion about. Mothers ran toward their children and scooped them away from where they were. The children's eyes were wide as the dust cleared and they strained their eyes along with many others to see what had done all this.  
  
Mina and Serena were running across the street. Well, actually Mina was dragging Serena and Serena was basically holding on for dear life onto Mina's arm. Two cars suddenly screeched a stop again to let them by, honks were heard everywhere. Serena was panting, "Mina! Slow down! Raye may yell at us but she won't kill us if we are late!" Mina turned and gave Serena a glare, "You never worry do you Serena? Raye promised us tickets to that new movie on Sailor V! And we have to be on time." Serena's face lit up automatically, "What? Let's go!" Serena sped up faster than Mina so it was now Mina who was being dragged or dangling behind Serena, "We're going to get those tickets Mina!" Serena speeds up faster so that all you see is their dust trail behind them, destruction follows right behind them.  
  
Serena and Mina are running as fast as they can, and trust me that's a lot. They make it to the shrine quickly, running up all those stairs. Serena and Mina are panting desperately. Serena and Mina collapse at the top stairs, tired and weary but when they look up, they end up seeing Raye at the top of the stairs at the entrance. Raye has a time watch in her left hand and in her right hand a long red stick with ribbons tied all around it with a large bow at top. She walks up to them and bends down, "Looks like you are late by 3 seconds. No tickets for you two." Serena sits up and looks at Raye, her eyes begin to water, "Raye, please! We tried so hard to get here in time. We had detention and Traffic got in the way. Raye!" Raye shakes her head and Serena begins to cry loudly. Mina is down on her knees pulling on the end of Raye's shirt, "Raye please! We'll do anything to get those tickets." Raye eyes Mina out, "Will you try anything to stop yourself from being late?" Mina shakes her head and Raye grins, "So be it." Raye twirls her stick and pounds it down on Mina's head 3 times. Mina falls down to her side gripping her head and the large bump on it. Her large Raye walks over to Serena and hits her 3 times hard on the head. Serena stops crying and falls down to her side gripping her head and the large bump on it. Serena's blue eyes are large with surprise, "Raye! What was that for?" Raye grins, "For every second or minute that you are late, you get smacked on the head with my new spell stick that I have created over night."  
  
Mina sits up still gripping her head, "What does the spell stick do?" Raye turns to Mina, "Simple, it keeps you from being late." Serena grumbles and sits down in an Indian style, "More like the bump stick with all the bumps I got." Raye turns to Serena and looks at the girl with long blonde meatball hair., "I can give you another bump to shut that mouth of yours!" Serena stands up automatically and appears about 20ft away from Raye, "No thanks. I have enough bumps on my head. I think your spell stick has worked Raye! It's a miracle! I feel like a changed woman!" Raye sighs and a sweatdrop appears, "More like a changed moron."  
  
Mina has a large bag of ice on her bump, "Raye we tried so hard! Please give us the tickets!" Raye turns to Mina, who had long blonde hair too but to her waist. Typical Mina and Serena. The two most clumsiest blondes ever, "No way! Until you come on time, you aren't getting the tickets. Beside Mina, why do you want to see a movie that's about you? You ARE Sailor V you know." Mina threw down the ice pack and stared at Raye who had turned her self around allowing her waist length black hair to fly around, "Still Raye, I want to see how they captured my beauty into a movie! I want to see if they catch my inner beauty!" Raye and Serena both have sweatdrops over their heads and Mina has her eyes with large stars in them.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The sunshine leaked through the large windows in the library. The books glistened with their new covers, their colors shining brightly. Young kids sat in the tables, their heads buried in books, adults scanned the isles with books in their hands looking for other books. To the side of the library in a table alone was Amy. She wore her school outfit alone with a large pair of glasses on her face. her blue hair glistened against the sun's rays and her eyes shown with intelligence. She was sitting down with a Calculus book and doing her homework. Ten books she has sitting in front of her. Two separate piles they were stacked like two large towers. Two worn out pencils were to her right side of her shoulders with eight brand new ones to go. She had done two whole books already, filled to the top with notes on them. Neat piles that were about 2 inches high and had their own folder were to the side; they were her notes she had taken. She bit on the end of her pencil furiously, her mind was fumbling a math problem. Her mind was set in another world when she felt the tap on her shoulder. Amy looks up from where she was reading to see the hyper face of Hotaru. Her face was flushes slightly but it was a healthy flush. Hotaru's eyes sparkled with life and her black hair shined brilliantly. She wore her usual school outfit that showed her curves that were beginning to show out. Soon boys would be looking at her because she and Rini would soon turn into two beautiful women. Amy smiled at this as Hotaru looked down at her, "Hey Any! What are you reading?" Amy looks down at the book, "Oh nothing much. Why are you here?" Hotaru grinned and walked to the other side of the table where she sat down in the opposite chair, "Rini and I came here to check out some books for a project." Amy smiled, "that's wonderful! What project are you doing?" Hotaru's face kind of went into shock and she was turning nervous, "Oh, um..." Hotaru blushes a little when all of a sudden Rini popped up behind Hotaru. Her pink meatballs so unlike her mothers yet so similar bounced on her head. She also wore her school outfit but Rini was still too young for her curves to show out but it showed that she was going to turn into a beautiful woman. Her face was also flushed but not as much as Hotaru's, "Hotaru! They have no video records with Sailor Moon or any of the scouts getting a bad guy! That's stinks! We need a shot of them!" Amy gets up and looks at them, "Rini, what do you mean a video of the scouts?" Hotaru squirmed in her chair, "Amy we are in career class and we choose to be reporters so we had to pick a big story." Amy nearly shouted, "But on your own self?" Rini and Hotaru told her to be quiet as the Liberian glanced at Amy shocked. Amy waved nervously at her then turned back to them. Rini sits down with a out, "Well we had to!" Amy smirked, "Had to Rini?" Rini nodded, "yeah we wanted a good grade plus extra credit!" Rini whispers to Hotaru, "Plus some cash!" Hotaru grins, "yeah." Amy looms on them, nearly fully on top of the table, "Did I hear the word cash?" Rini and Hotaru fake a innocent smile and they step out of their chairs, "We got to go now Amy, Hotaru and I are very busy!" Hotaru and Rini back off a bit, "Yeah, Rini's right, reporters never rest! Bye Amy!" Amy launches at them, "Come back here!" Amy tries to grab them but Hotaru and Rini turn around and run out of the library. Amy had a pencil in her hand and it snaps in half at her anger and frustration. She looks at the broken pieces, "Opps." She groans and sits back down, "What are they up to?" Then Amy thinks of the guy's name they had mentioned and smiled, so that's what they have been up to. Amy smiles to herself and begins to open the book that she had closed when she had gotten up. She saw the note she had placed onto of the book with a sticky note that said, "Meet at Temple at 5!" She smiled and began reading while doing homework when she felt a shadow loom over her. The Librarian was over her and then for once, Amy got the lecture of her life. Amy was still overcoming the frustration from those two that she nearly choked the Liberian but sat down stone still. Listening to her bickering and making a mental note to kill those two when she saw them.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Cars zoomed by, leaves twirled and twisted in circles and flew down the pavement. The wind blowing its icy breath down the warm day cooling everything in its path. A car honked at two girls that were walking down the pavement. It stopped and asked them if they needed a ride, they quietly disagreed and the car zoomed up. The first girl, Rini, looked up to the girl next to her, her pink eyes blazing, "Well, Hotaru. Lets go. Guess the guy thought we were cute to of stopped to pick us up." The second girl, Hotaru, smiled, "Or that we were desperate for shade." They both laughed. Rini and Hotaru turn and walk by the side walk smiling their heads off. They had just gotten out of the library with out having to let their secret out. Rini turns over to Hotaru and looks at her with her large pink eyes, "Hotaru, will Meka really give us $20 if we do this project?" Hotaru shrugs casually and she begins to walk more slowly, "Rini, I'm not sure. but from what I heard, he never has broken a bet with anyone. he is rich you know." Rini nods and looks at Hotaru worriedly, "We'll show him! We will get those shots of Sailor Moon and get that money!" Rini is in front of a shop that had money signs all over it so you saw nothing but Rini surrounded by moneys signs, Hotaru is in the corner with a sweatdrop, "By any chance, how?" Hotaru is next to Rini and Rini's money signs disappear, "Um...I haven't figured that out yet." Hotaru falls down with a thud then Rini jumps up, "Wait! Let's film Serena!" Hotaru leaps up but it was unsteadily and she is breathing hard, "Yeah! We can interview her as Sailor Moon!" Rini nods her head, "Yeah! Interview that dope!" Hotaru and Rini grin evilly and they begin to walk more. Hotaru's pace slows down but Rini is so into her world, she doesn't seem to notice. Then Hotaru's breath comes out in ragged breaths and she collapses onto the ground on her knees. Her black eyes are large and filled with fright. Rini sees Hotaru when she turns around and runs to her, "Hotaru! Hotaru! What is wrong?" Hotaru falls onto her side and looks up at the sky, her eyes are unclear and seem to not see anything in front of her. Rini begins to shake and tears fall down her cheeks, "Hotaru! Oh no! Hotaru!" She shakes her but Hotaru stays this way. Then Hotaru sits up and looks at a corner of a shop that was completely dark. Hotaru's eyes widen, "Black eyes, black eyes! Seeking, seeking and searching! Craves for death, blood! No, is death!" Hotaru turns away from the corner and grabs Rini's shirt. Rini goes to her knees and Hotaru holds on to her, Hotaru is crying and her eyes show fear, "Run! Run!" She looks back at the corner and a shadow begins to form out from it on the floor. Rini gasps and Hotaru is shaking terribly. It stretches out to Hotaru like a large hand, Hotaru hides her face in Rini's shirt screaming, "No! Leave me alone! I refuse to!" Rini feels the rush of pure evil wrap around her, it felt warm yet Rini felt the coldness it bore. She shivers and tries to think, I've felt this before. A long time ago. this power, it's familiar but it can't be. It's the power of....of... Wise Man's power! I know what's Wise man's power but I also feel... no! Can't be! I feel Serena's power in there! It's Serena's power also! Wise Man's coldness yet Serena's Warmth! But how? The shadow takes form before Rini and Hotaru's eyes in the form of a woman, her curves were unmistakable. She stretches a long slender arm to Hotaru and gives her her hand. Hotaru stares at it almost hypnotized. She reaches for it automatically but Rini's hand stops her. Rini's voice is shaky as she looks at Hotaru's side of her face, "Hotaru! Snap out of it!" Rini refuses to look up at the lovely yet dangerous creature for fear of what she might see. She closes her eyes and tries to close Hotaru's but Hotaru stops her. Hotaru regains her senses and looks up to the face and when she sees black eyes stare straight back at her filled with hunger, she screams.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Small sobs were heard from inside an apartment, they were a couple sniffles and maybe a few wails but nothing big. Sunlight streamed through the window of a room and it revealed a living room with a TV turned out. Lita was sitting down in the couch before the TV. Her eyes large from crying and her nose was kind of runny. A half eaten sandwich was next to her along with a bottled of water. There were 3 empty boxes looming over next to Lita, along with a mountain of tissues on the other side of her. Lita's eyes shone with the glow of the TV as she leaned closer to hear what was being said. The reason to her tears was because there was a soap-opera on the TV, about a couple and their tragic love. It was like Romeo and Juliet except more dramatic and with more love in it. Lita blew her nose loudly just as the guy confessed his love or the girl. The girl's cry of joy was overpowered by Lita's own cry as they embraced in a passionate kiss. Just then the scene changes to the commercials and Lita's large cry of anger was heard, "Hey! That was the good part too!" Lita sighed and rethought the whole movie, "How dramatic! That was so inspiring!" Lita got up and blew her nose once more. She stretched and picks up the half eaten sandwich to her side with the water. She walks over to the kitchen and throws away the sandwich. She places the bottled water next to the sink then leans down and opens the bottom cupboards. She grabs a trash bag from the side then walks back over to the living room. She puts all the tissues and boxes in the bag. She closes the bag after the place was cleaned and ties it with a knot. She carries the bag back to the kitchen where she picks up the water and gulps it down. She puts it back down and gulped in a large breath of air. She turned over to the door and walks out leaving the television on. She walks out and closes the door behind her. She walks down the stairs, her ponytail bouncing up and down with her brown hair shinny in the sunlight's rays. Her hips swayed against the skirt she had on and the sleeveless shirt clung to her body since the pressure of the bag was on her back. She skipped a couple stairs and then walked over to the large trashcans that the trash went in. She threw the bag over the side and then turned back to go home. Just then she heard a voice from far away, "Lita! Wait!" Lita stopped, "Huh?" She looked up to see Andrew looking down at her, he smiled at her, "Hey Lita!" Lita's heart lurched, "Andrew!" Andrew smiled at her, "Hey wait! Were you watching the TV show about those two lovers and their tragic death?" Lita looked at him dumb folded, "Death? What death?" Andrew looked at questionly, "yeah deaths. they just died together in a fire. it's on right now!" Lita was running up the stairs up to his place, "What? It came back on? Already? But it hasn't been for more than 2 minutes!" Andrew laughed as she saw her face flushed from running up those two stories, "I think it is still on. Go look." he pointed to the room that had the door open right next to him. Lita ran straight for the room right to his living room where the TV was on. She leaned down and turned up the volume. The scene was the two lovers holding each other and kissing right before the fire engulfed them. Then the scene changed and said, "Next time....The Tale of Two lovers....." Lita groaned and sat down on Andrew's couch with a flop, "I missed the ending! And those poor lovers! Why must life be so cruel?" She turned to Andrew who was leaning on the door looking at her with a small look in his eyes, "And he reminded me of my boyfriend too!" Andrew fell down with a large sweatdrop, "Really? Nice, heh." Lita sniffles a bit and sits down straight up, "Damn! I'm never going to watch another soap-opera with a guy that looks like my boyfriend!" She stops and thinks, "Come to think of it, they all look like my boyfriend." Lita slumps over her knees but not flashing anything, and she begins to wail. She slaps herself and stands up, "Snap out of it Lita! You're beginning to sound like Serena!" She turns over to Andrew who was looking at Lita like she was crazy. She walks up to him and Andrew steps back stunned, "Andrew, let me clean up m place and then I'll come back down so that we can go to the arcade! Is that ok?" Andrew was turning a slight pink and he had to clear his throat before he could speak, "Yeah sure. Go on ahead." Lita smiled at him and Andrew nearly fell down at this. Lita simply turned away from him and began to climb up the stairs to the third floor to where she lived. Andrew seemed to be frozen in place as he watched her go up.  
  
Lita was frowning as she went up to the apartment. She was thinking about Andrew, poor Andrew. He hasn't been the same since his girlfriend left him. he hasn't been the same and he's been so jumpy around me. I've tried everything to get him back to himself. Hell, I even moved in the same building as him. She walked over to her room and opened the door. the TV was still and it was flashing commercials, nothing important. Lita went straight to her room to change because she was going to help with Andrew. She went through her closet and finally found a suitable dress. She changed into a once piece dress that was sleeveless and a dark green. She redid her ponytail and headed straight for the door. She saw that her TV was still on and went over to it. A commercial on buying noodles was on but then it cut off abruptly. Just then the scene changed automatically or seemed to just cut right in and on TV was Hotaru and Rini! Lita froze on her spot when she saw Rini's crying face and Hotaru passed out on her lap. There was a something before them, something large and the form was indescribable. It didn't look to be human at all. It was black and it looked like a blob of tar. It stuck to the ground but when it moved, it came off the ground without leaving a trace. it seemed to drip down a bit but then the bits would scatter back to its form. It exploded all of a sudden, as if it was going to cover everything but it stopped in mid air and its form began to take shape. It seemed to be having trouble on which form to pick as the blob moved around within its own self. Suddenly it stopped, it didn't move. Rini looked at it and seemed to be confused. She was going to move when it changed into a lion or what seemed to be a lion and it reared back about 10 feet away from Rini and Hotaru. it got on its hind legs and roared loudly. Rini screamed loudly and covered Hotaru with her body. Then the creature attacked Rini, scratching her back. Red large scratches were seen upon her back and the creature stepped back. Rini was still crying and the voice of the reporter was heard in the back, "I am Reporter Chi and I am reporting from in least a mile away from the public library. There has been an attack from the monster before me. Apparently it is attacking these two helpless children." Lita didn't have to hear no more. She ran out from the living room and crashed into the stunned Andrew. He looked up at her surprised but she just brushed him off, "Rini and Hotaru are in trouble! Look on the TV!" Andrew was too stunned to understand and Lita just stood and ran down the stairs. Andrew looked in the room and walked over to the living room. He looked at the TV that was in the living room but it was off. He turned it on and commercials were on. He flipped around but nothing popped up. He shrugged and sighed. he turned off the TV, walked out, and closed the door behind him. He shook his head, if she didn't want to be around me or go with me, she didn't have to lie to me. Andrew felt hurt as he walked down the stairs to the arcade.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sunshine leaked through the crack of a window silently as if waiting for its prey. Soft classical music was heard beside the steady hum of the car that could lull someone to sleep. The scent of roses was drifting around car and out the window. Sitting silently was Darien, his black hair reflecting the sun's light but his eyes showing a scowl in it. Darien was cursing silently to himself under his breath. His car had nearly been wreaked earlier because of something that had ran in front of the other cars so there had been a traffic jam. Now he was going to be late and Raye was going to kill him. He turned out from a corner and sped down the road hurriedly. No one seemed to be in the road anymore but he was so busy worrying about Raye he didn't even pay any mind to it at all. A red light caught up with him and he cursed under his breath. Damn Raye is going to kill me. The light changed green and Darien smirked evilly, I'll make sure I won't be late. He pressed the gas all the way to the bottom. There was a loud screeching sound, as the tires seemed to blend with the street. Darien eyes lit up with excitement, put the pedal to the metal! Darien's car is seen zooming off at full speed, leaving black tire marks on the ground. Darien was felt the surge of excitement as he zoomed through the streets. He would of laughed out loud if he could, his excitement was only seen through his eyes. He was having so much fun that he didn't even notice his surroundings. Just then the Darien's whole body froze, his body turned stiff, and a icy chill ran down his spine. His reflexes turned on before his mind could register what he had heard. His foot pressed all the way down on the brake and the sound screeching was heard overhead. The car twisted itself to the right, nearly flipping but nearly. It stopped, its engine purring like a cats. But Darien's ears did not hear the purring, nor feel the smooth humming under his body. All he felt and heard was the bone chilling scream of Rini's voice. 


	3. Secrets Unknown

Darkness swirled around long empty halls. Echoes were heard among the large halls that loomed over everything. Cries were heard in the far off distance, moans echoed gently from small cracks in the walls. Shadows danced among the corners, but everything else was silent. Nothing stirred among the emptiness. Nothing except darkness. The walls were empty except for the design of leaves on it. They were a pale creamy color but the creamy color was seemed to be dulled by the darkness that was always around it. Large pillars loomed holding the ceiling but no one would be able to see the ceiling for there was a mist that always covered it. The floor was made of a rich marble that used to be white but was now pink for the leftover stains of blood. A loud screech was heard from above and a large hawk appeared out of the mist. It's feathers were a glossy black outlined with gray and brown. It's beak was curved as round like a crescent moon and it appeared as razor-sharp. It's claws stretched under it's large body as it flew down to a corner where a dead animal laid. It's large powerful wings made the mist swirl around itself as it landed by its prey. Its black eyes scanned the remains then picked upon it. Within minutes the carcass was left in ruins. A small trail of blood trailed down the floor toward the center of the room. Small chuckling was heard as the hawk cleaned itself from it's meal it had just eaten. Wiping away the remains on its feathers. The hawk turned one black eye to a empty corner far off to the back. It's feathers ruffled and it gave out a loud screech that echoed across the hallway. A dark figure appeared at a corner, small whispering sounds of cloth were heard as it moved within the shadows toward the center of the room. The chuckling could still be heard, "Foolish one, did you think you could hide from me and get away with it?" It stopped right where the line of light started and darkness ended, "Did you think you would get away with what you did?" The hawk ruffled its feathers, a empty expression on it's face. The hawk hopped over toward the center and walked over the trail of blood making small blood tracks behind it. It stretched it's beak where it drank in some of the blood. The shadow danced upon the walls irritated by the hawk, "Damn you! Why do you do this to me?" The shadow rose heavily in the darkness and stretched over to the hawk but stopped for the light. It cursed loudly and then retreated off to a far corner, "Fine then, two can play this game." The shadow took form of a human figure bowing, and it stood up. It walked over to the line where the light showed and where the hawk resided. It looked up to the hawk with it's eyes glowing a reddish black, "Just wait my pet, I will get you even if it costs me my life." The hawk ruffled its feathers then turned it's face away from it. It lashed out at the hawk, "You belong to me and only me." It laughed out loud. The hawk looked up and gave off a ear-piercing shriek, then opened it's large wings that stretched from each side of her like a rising tide. It flapped its wings sending off large gusts of airy mist toward the shadow still shrieking out loud. The gusts of wind turned into huge gusts of black waves that flew straight at the shadow. It twisted into a black spiral and hit the shadow dead on. The shadow wavered and then shrunk back into the corner. Sensing the retreat, it slowly stops its flapping and its shrieking slowed down to small ones. Finally all was silent and quiet, the hawk folded its wings and then waited. The shadow then rose once again and floated silently toward the hawk, "Ah, so I have finally gotten through to you. You are lucky, my little one. Next time you will not be so lucky, I promise you that." The shadow fell upon the floor and died leaving the hawk alone staring at nothing. Laughter echoed suddenly upon the walls. It filled the darkness and flew around the corners. The hawk was laying upon the floor, it's body ridged. Suddenly the hawk's body jerked upward and the body began to stretch and reform. The feather fell off leaving the pink body to fix its deformation. The body changed and it's wings stretched and formed into two thin willowy figures. The body stretched and changed and all that was heard was the snapping and crunch of bones being removed and replaced and the ear-piercing laughter. The body stretched till it reached the top of the ceiling then dropped immediately to the floor where a loud sound of bones shattered was heard. Upon the ground laid the form of a human sprawled and covered by a thick coat of black hair that cascaded around the body like a cloud. The body moved slowly and gradually. It stood up showing it's form, the form of a young naked woman. Her body was evenly curved to where her breast where full and lush that were covered by the small pieces of silky black hair that trailed down to her ankles. Her belly was flat and her waist matched down to her long willowy yet beautiful legs. Her skin was as white as the first snow and as smooth as silk. Her eyes where the color of the night itself, and her lips were the color of split blood. Her mouth was cured into a eerie smile as the last of the laughter died in the background, a small trail of blood flickered down her chin. She licked it away with her tongue as her body shivered from the cold. She moved one long arm up toward the air and then up to her neck where she found a small key resting in the valley of her breast. She tugged on the key and the chain broke revealing a small golden key. She brought it up to her lips and she kissed it lightly then threw it up into the air. The key flashed gold then it began to grow and the color turned into a black color. A black eerie light glowed tremendously as the light filled the room. The key flew to the center of her chest giving her skin a grayish color to it. Her face was alit making the shadows upon her face make it look like she was grinning an evil devilish grin. Her eyes were alit as the key suddenly burst with power and showered her with light. Her body was surrounded with an eerie mist as it took form over her body. It wrapped around her long legs shaping and forming to them. Soon the mist traveled up higher to where it covered her front and her chest. The mist split to where it went to each of her arms then soon it completely covered her, molding into her like small fingers had used clay over her body. There was a bright flash of white light and soon the whole room was alit. The room was revealed to be what it truly was without all of the darkness. The walls were a pure creamy white that were covered with roses that were outlined with a small thin lime green showing every detail of the leaves. It showed the walls was nothing but a picture and it was a picture of a garden. Where the leaves were, there were bushes, then up ahead where the mist had always covered was revealed to be small roses outlined a certain color. There was a small lake in the background and then a small canopy to the side. There right by the lake were a pair of stairs and the stairs connected to what seemed to be a castle. The castled was outlined a pure whitish silver that showed making it glow brightly. The castle had a balcony that overlooked the garden of roses and there was a crescent moon in the background. Huge pillars surrounded the lake and on op the pillars seemed to have a design of the top of a certain figure but it seemed to disappear where water poured from each end like two waterfalls on each side or simply two long pieces of hair stuck upon a head on each side. The lake had silvery ripples that were upon the pond and small goldfish were seen in the covers outlined with a gold color. There were pink lilies that floated quietly upon the ripples and then there was a small table under the canopy and upon the canopy stood a single rose but since it was so far away the color could not be defined. All that could be told about it was that it was either black as the still night or a deep red like dried up blood. The light soon faded and soon the woman was kneeling on her knees staring at the wall that held the whole life size picture but nothing as seen for the mist was back swirling around it leaving a certain misery that seemed to be locked upon the walls. Her body was no longer nude for she was covered in an outfit that was held tight upon her body. It was a one piece suit and was completely black except with the lines of white that trailed around it. She wore boots that covered her knees and the end was trimmed with white streaks. Upon the center of each boot stood an unusual sign. Her chest piece also had this sign along with her earrings that she wore. The sign was the same one that was imprinted in the middle of her forehead, it was an black upside-down crescent moon. She was a Warrior of the Moon with the symbol of the Dark Moon.  
  
Her name was not known, it had been forgotten soon after she was born and the only one that knew her name was her mother and father, and they were both dead. No one knows if she has any siblings or any family left at all. All that is known is that she is feared for all those that say her name and those that have defied her or have seen her have not lived to tell. She was given the name Dark Moon by her creator and master. She travels across the universe with only one other person who, they say is her lover or her slave. To those who do not know him, he is the Prince of a planet that was banned by the Earth and Queen Serenity. He was influenced by Wiseman, a powerful sorcerer who was evil itself that took form of not a human nor a beast. He had once tried taking over the future but had failed and in the end had also fallen in love with the Queen in that time, Neo Queen Serenity. In his quest, he went to the past where he tried taking over it from there, and he also kidnapped the one that was to be Neo Queen Serenity in the future, also known as Sailor Moon or Serena. But soon everything went into pieces when Serena escaped with her lover, Darien, leaving him in despair. His name was Diamond. The daughter of Neo Queen Serenity had also come to the past to save her future but in the end was kidnapped, brain washed, and transformed to the other side. This was their death sentence for she soon was turned good and Serena and her supposedly destroyed Wiseman and banned them away once and for all from Earth. In the end, it turns out that Wiseman had lived and had hidden in the Black Crystal taking along Diamond who he resurrected from the dead. From the inside of the Black Crystal he gave birth to a new creation, one that would for sure defeat Sailor Moon for the creation was her herself and part of the Dark Crystal itself. Wise Man soon had his creation doing everything he willed, and so he taught his creation everything. His creation soon learned about the laws of life and how they were to be abused when it came to what they believe as "Justice." Wise did not know that his creation soon had learned so much that soon it would no longer obey him. But Wiseman did not see this for he was blind, only caring of the goals he had ahead. They soon escaped after floating in the crystal for many years but it was centuries in the crystal. They were released and they traveled across the universe causing pain and destruction where ever they went. Soon universes were destroyed by Wise Man's simple creature and in the end she was given the name that she bears upon her forehead proving she is what she hates the most, she was given the name, Dark Moon. 


	4. Plans Revealed

It was time, time to bring her plan into action. They had waited long enough for this victory and would not wait any longer, no it was more could not. The hallways echoed with her footsteps as she traveled along them, her hands in balls of fists. She stomped through the doors onto a large chamber room that could not be mistaken as the Throne room, or what used to be the throne room. The Throne chair was made out of what looked to be crystal but it was so dirty and chipped with age that it looked to be black stone. On each side were smaller chairs and then before it were steps that lead up to it. She walked up to the throne chair and then sat on it, sighing heavily. Her sighed was echoed by another and soon a figure appeared sitting on the armrest of where she sat. She looked up into the glowing silver eyes of Diamond. His silver hair spilt loose from his ears and he looked down to her. She smiled up to him lightly, reaching up to trace the sharp edge of his jaw line. He smirked then pulled away and moved in front of her, he was wearing a white long sleeve t-shirt with his loose kakis pants. She inspected him, "Where have you been?" He smiled at her, "Earth. I've been looking around seeing if anything has changed. Nothing much really." She smiled when he turned making the shirt tighten on his now muscular body, "Hmm, really? I had expected that Galaxia had done some damage." He shook his head, turning a little as he walked to the chair next to her, sitting on it, "Nope. Everything seems to be dandy." She gave off a laugh, "That one is new for me. Since when do you use human terms?" He grinned over to her, "Ever since I've become one." Her smiled froze, "Become?" He nodded his head, "yes, if we are to carry out our plan, you know we must go onto earth and pose as humans." She inspected his dressing once again, "Is that why you are dressed like that?" He nodded his head, "Yes," She laughed slightly, "Might I add you look astounding." He gave her a playful smirk, "Ah but you know I look more astounding without my clothes." She brushed away the comment, "Ah so you've gone to Earth and had some fun while I am here about to set me plan into action? You naughty boy." He smiled, "I will not comment." She smiled, "Ah so I might as well go and get this over with. I do hope this goes well." His smile froze and caution rained his eyes, "You know what we must do in order to fulfill our destinies." She snickered, "Fulfill? I would rather choke destiny and send her to the dark side of hell." he laughed, "I believe that is where you are ruling over right?" She smiled evilly, "Why yes it is. I had forgotten." She gave off a small chuckle then leaned to the side of the chair bringing her face close to his, "Would you like me to give you a tour of it?" She used one hand to trace the broadness of his shoulders, down to the firmness of his stomach where she felt his hard taunt pack. She smiled, "Hmm.. seems you've been busy.." His stomach flexed as her fingers trailed down it and he gave off a small sound, "Oh, what have you been doing?" She looked up to him grinning, he gave her a small tight smile, "The usual." She saw him grip the arms of the chairs as her hand trailed lower hearing him pant above her. She stopped her hand right above the front of his pants where she knew his crotch laid. She already knew how she was affecting him, just by looking she could tell also. She sighed and was about to slide off of him when she sensed he was gonna move. She felt him move and then his arms were wrapping around her waist pulling her off the chair to where she sat on his lap. Her groin was pressed against his own and she gave off a small gasp. He leaned forward and kissed her hard, tongue diving into her mouth. She gave off a small whimper as he began to slide his hand under the skirt. He stopped right under her and then pulled away looking at her eyes, "If you're going to start something, then at least finish it. " She pulled away from him, his hand moving away from her and she regretted it, "Don't I always?" She got up and then walked off leaving him sitting there glaring at her. 


End file.
